The initial phases of computer or processor system operation (i.e., prior to the booting of an operating system by the processor system) following a power-up or a reset are controlled by a basic input/output system (BIOS). In general, the BIOS is implemented as software or firmware in the form of machine readable instructions that are stored in a non-volatile memory coupled to a processor. Following a reset operation or the application of power to the processor, the processor executes the BIOS instructions. Typically, the BIOS performs one or more hardware and software configuration and test activities prior to booting the operating system. The configuration activities carried out by the BIOS are responsible for establishing the manner in which hardware devices (e.g., disk drives, video controllers, keyboard, mouse, etc.) associated with the processor system interact with the operating system executed by the processor system. The test activities collect system configuration information that may be later used, for example, by the operating system to determine that hardware or devices associated with the system are ready for use and to facilitate debugging activities, configuration management activities, etc.